Vehicles include some form of a support structure, such as a chassis, which often includes a pair of laterally offset frame rails. A load bearing beam may be attached to a forward end of the frame rails, and often extends laterally outboard of the frame rails. In the event of an offset applied load or force, in which an object contacts a distal end of the load bearing beam that is laterally offset outboard of one of the frame rails, the offset applied load should be transmitted or transferred to the adjacent frame rail.